Nishinomiya
This article is written from a real world point of view. Nishinomiya (西宮市 Nishinomiya-shi) is a city located in Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan, between the cities of Ōsaka and Kōbe. Hyōgo is the southeastern quadrant of metropolitan Ōsaka. The writer of the series, Nagaru Tanigawa, is from the actual city. Several aspects of the series, such as the Uegahara Pirates (上ヶ原パイレーツ) of the Kwansei Gakuin University in The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya, exist in real life in the city (in the series, the first kanji is different, however, giving the name Kamigahara Pirates). The Hanshin Tigers (阪神タイガース Hanshin Taigāsu) were also mentioned in the series, and exists in real life. Numerous landmarks in Nishinomiya, including the high school (North High) and areas of nearby Kōbe and Ōsaka, feature in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime. Lists of examples can be found here, here, here, here, and here. This is common practice at Kyoto Animation. However, many other aspects differ, for instance, the uniforms of North High are quite different in the series than the real-life equivalents. The city is never referred to as Nishinomiya in the franchise. According to translation notes in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya manga, volume 13, the series takes place in nearby Kobe. Locations ﻿ *Nishinomiya Kita High School (兵庫県立西宮北高等学校) - basis for North High (Kitakou, 北高) *Hyogo-ken Amagasaki-shi - location of the shooting of "Asahina Mikuru no Bouken Episode 00" *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Koufuuen (Dream Coffee Shop) - location of where the SOS Brigade usually dine or take refreshments *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Kawahara-chou - venue of the Summer Festival *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Hinoike-chou - location where the SOS Brigade went for swimming in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Kobe-shi Chuuou-ku Port Island - location of where the SOS Brigade watched the fireworks display in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Kabutoyama-chou (Kabutoyama Forest Park) - location of the filming of "Asahina Mikuru no Bouken Episode 00" *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Murokawa-chou - location where the SOS Brigade did their summer job in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Takagi-higashi-machi (Nishinomiya-shi Central Stadium) - location where the SOS Brigade went for baseball *The Kitaguchi Station seen in the anime is actually the Hankyu Nishinomiya-Kitaguchi Station (西宮北口駅 Nishinomiya-kitaguchi-eki), and the Kōyōen Station (光陽園駅), is named after the real Hankyu Kōyōen Station (甲陽園駅, Kōyōen-eki), only one kanji is different. The latter is the nearest train station to Nishinomiya Kita High School and near Yuki's apartment *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Uegahara - location of Kyon's home *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Imazu-Futaba-chou - identical home where the SOS Brigade did the test of courage in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Kawazoe-chou (Nishinomiya-shi Central Library) - the public library where Kyon and Yuki went *Hyogo-ken Amagasaki-shi Mukogawa-chou and Nishinomiya-shi Mukogawa-chou - SOS Brigade fishing contest held here in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Matsunami-chou - location where the SOS Brigade played with fireworks *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Takamatsu-chou - bus stop near train station *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Nishinomiya Takakura-chou - location of the filming of "Asahina Mikuru no Bouken Episode 00" *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Nishinomiya Taisha-chou - location of the filming of "Asahina Mikuru no Bouken Episode 00" *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Kita-Natsugi-chou and Natsugi-chou - location of the filming of "Asahina Mikuru no Bouken Episode 00" *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Kanbara - Haruhi's former school (East Junior High, Higashi, in the series) *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Okuhata - SOS Brigade test of courage in Endless Eight *Hyogo-ken Nishinomiya-shi Uegahara - talk between Kyon and Itsuki, near Haruhi's former school, near Kyon's home in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5 *Shukugawa Park - Mikuri and Kyon sat at this bench when she told him she was a time traveler. *Youtube video covering locations References External links ;Tourism * [https://www.jnto.go.jp/eng/ Into Japan: The Official Guide] - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Category:Places